You Are My Destiny!
by anishazy94
Summary: Sebelum aku duduk di bangku, aku melihat seluruh wajah murid-murid di kelas ini. Pandanganku tertuju pada satu titik dan diam disana dalam waktu yang lama. Dia sangat menarik. Dia...Oh Sehun, (Big Event HunHan Indoneia)
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

-Oh Sehun as oh sehun

-Luhan as luhani (biasa dipanggil hani atau lulu)

-Amber as kakak hani

-Park Chanyeol as park chanyeol (sahabat sehun)

 **You Are My Destiny!**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

*awal semester baru*

Masih sedikit murid yang berada di sekolah, maklum awal semester murid-murid masih terbiasa dengan liburan. Namu berbeda dengan Oh Sehun. Sehun, teman-teman biasa memanggilnya. Dia adalah lelaki paling ganteng di SM school. Banyak sekali murid wanita mulai dari kakak kelas hingga adik kelas yang tidak tergila-gila padanya. Tidak hanya bermodalkan tampang, tapi Sehun adalah salah satu murid yang berprestasi. Berpawakan yang tinggi, kulit bersih dan harum badannya membuat mata mata wanita tak pernah berkedip melihatnya.

Pagi ini dengan semangat yang membara Sehun berangkat ke sekolah. Tak lupa dengan memakai _sneaker_ dan _snapback_ kesayangannya. Ketika berjalan di lorong menuju kelas langkahnya terhenti karna melihat sesuatu di depan loker -tempat yang disediakan sekolah untuk meletakkan buku atau barang barang yang tidak diperbolehkan dibawa ke dalam kelas-.

" _astaga...bukankah ini masih pagi?"_ Batin Sehun sambil menarik tersenyum.

Setangkai mawar merah dan selembar kertas berbentuk hati bertuliskan "semangat semester baru oppa. Hwaiting! ❤❤❤" tertempel di depan pintu lokernya. Sehun yang sudah terbiasa mendapatkan pesan pesan tanpa pengirim yang jelas seperti ini segera memasukkan bunga dan surat tersebut ke dalam tas dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

* * *

"Apa nggak aneh aku masuk sekolah baru di tengah semester kayak gini?"

Luhani. Wanita berparas manis. Lesung pipi yang terlukis jelas saat dia tersenyum. Entah apa yang diidamkan mama luhani ketika masih mengandung sehingga terlahir ke dunia ini wanita seperti dia. Rambutnya yang lurus hitam panjang yang selalu wangi setiap hari.

Luhani terpaksa pindah ke sekolah baru karena pekerjaan orangtuanya yang mengharuskan dia sekeluarga harus pindah rumah ke kota ini. Dia sebenarnya ingin tetap tinggal di sekolah lama sampai kenaikan kelas namun apa boleh buat. Mau tidak mau akhirnya dia mengikuti keluarganya untuk pindah.

"Memang siapa yang ngelarang Lu?" Jawab Amber, kakak perempuan Luhani.

"Tapi pasti akan terasa canggung sekali. Sungguh sebenarnya aku ingin tetap sekolah di sekolah lamaku"

"Sudahlah Lu, kita udah membicarakan ini beberapa kali kan. kamu lupa?"

"Oke oke. Aku akan berangkat ke sekolah baruku sekarang. puas?"

"Hahaha jangan ngambek Lu, kamu makin kelihatan cantik melebihi aku. Sudah sana, kamu nggak mau terlambat di hari pertamamu kan?" Ledek Amber sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Luhan segera mengambil tasnya tanpa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Amber. Sebelum dia akan keluar runah dia teringat sesuatu...

"Amber, kenapa kamu tega banget? Kamu harus mengantar aku ke sekolah kan? Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disana? Aku nggak tau jalan sama sekali"

"Hahaha mian Lu. Oke tunggu di depan sebentar aku ambil mobilnya". Segera setelah itu Amber mengantar Luhan menuju sekolah. Memang orang tua Hani yang langsung mendaftarkan Hani ke sekokah barunya tanpa memberitahu dimana letak sekolah barunya itu. Sedangkan Amber sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi kota ini untuk sekedar berlibur.

* * *

"Sehun my boooooooy!" Sapa Chanyeol saat dia masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendapati sehun sudah datang.

Chanyeol -Park chanyeol- Sahabat Sehun mulai dari SMP. Chanyeol juga tak kalah ganteng dari Sehun, meskipun tetap Sehun yang paling ganteng di SMschool ini. Banyak yang memberi julukan kepada Sehun dan Chanyeol sebagai duo jomblo ganteng. Hanya Chanyeol yang mengerti bagaimana Sehun luar an dalam. Tak jarang Chanyeol menginap di rumah Sehun, bagitu juga sebaliknya.

"Oy. Sepertinya ada yang sedikit berubah darimu"

"Kenapa lo masih tanya? Jelas kan terlihat gue habis potong rambut.. Gimana menurut lo?" Sambil meletakkan jari membentuk huruf V di depan matanya.

"Hahaha. Tapi tetep gue lebih ganteng kan?"

"Hei! Ya...tapi emang sih"

Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama. Tanpa peduli banyak mata-mata wanita yang tak mengedipkan mata melihat dua jomblo ini bercanda.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi dan wali kelas masuk ke dalam. Tidak seperti biasanya, wali kelas masuk dengan wajah yang sumringah dan segera menyuruh murid-murid untuk duduk di tempatnya masing-masing karena ada yang ingin beliau informasikan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Bagaimana liburan kalian? Oke, hari ini Ibu akan memperkenalkan teman baru kalian. Ayo masuk!" Memanggil murid yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar kelas.

 _Cklek...dug...dug...dug..._

"Ini teman baru kalian. Ayo kamu perkenalkan dirimu dahulu"

"Ehm, halo semua. Kenalin namaku Luhani. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik kedepannya. Terimakasih"

"Udah punya cowok belum han?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari bangku belakang yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa termasuk Luhani.

"Ya sudah hani kamu duduk saja di bangku yang kosong dan ikuti pelajaran setelah ini dengan baik" perintah wali kelas mengakhiri ledak tawa seisi kelas.

"Terimakasih bu" sebelum dia menuju tempat duduknya, dia memerhatikan seluruh wajah teman sekelasnya dan berhenti pada satu orang dengan waktu yang lumayan lama. Sehun.

* * *

 _"Gimana caranya berkenalan_ _di depan kelas seorang diri? Semoga aku nggak salah bicara. Ah biarlah"_ pikir Hani di dalam hati.

Terdengar samar-samar suara wali kelas dan suara gaduh murid-murid di dalam kelas.

"Ayo masuk!" Setelah mendengar suara wali kelas menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kelas Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan membuka pintu. Dia berjalan menghampiri wali kelas. Dia menyadari seluruh mata murid-murid di kelas ini sedang tertuju padanya.

Setelah Hani memperkenalkan dirinya, ia menuju tempat duduknya. Namun sebelum itu ia memandangi wajah teman-teman sekelasnya dan diam dalam waktu yang lama di satu orang yang menurutnya sangat menarik.

*saat istirahat di kantin*

"Gimana menurut lo murid baru tadi?" Tanya chanyeol kepada sehun yang sibuk membuka tutup botol minum yang baru dibelinya

"Luhani?"

"Siapa lagi? Emang ada murid baru selain dia?"

"Hmmm yang gue lihat dia itu...biasa aja lah. Udah ah ngapain bahas anak baru itu" jawab sehun sambil berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

Chanyeol sedikit kaget mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan barusan. Tidak biasanya dia tidak bersemangat jika sudah bicara soal wanita. Apalagi menurut Chanyeol, Hani adala wanita yang pantas untuk menjadi bahan pembicaraan duo jomblo ganteng ini.

 _"Hmmm sehun aneh sekal_ _i_ _"_ pikir Chanyeol dalam hati, tapi Chanyeol nggak mau ambil pusing dan segera menyusul Sehun ke lapangan.

*saat bel pulang sekolah*

"Wooooh akhirnya kelar juga kelasnya. Aku masih kebawa hawa-hawa liburan jadi ngantuk banget jam segini biasanya di rumah tidur"eluh Chanyeol sambil sesekali menguap.

"Yaudah yuk lah. Lo mau pulang kemana? Kerumah lo apa ke rumah gue?"

"Hmmm kerumah gue sesungguhnya aja lah haha. Lagi ada film baru kemaren baru download"

"Film apaan? Bokep ya? Wah parah wah parah lo kecil kecil ngeliat begituan. Bagi bagi lah"

"Yeeeee mau juga kan lo"

"Yee nggak lah, gue cuman bercanda aja. Udah yuk pulang gue mau ngajak vivi jalan-jalan"

Sehun dan Chanyeol segara meninggalkan kelas dan menuju tempat parkir. Chanyeol keluar duluan dari gerbang tanpa menunggu Sehun. Setelah memakai helm, Sehun segera menarik gas motornya dan keluar dari gerbang. Ketika melewati gerombolan murid-murid yang sedang ngobrol asik di depan sekolah, Sehun sekilas melihat Hani yang berdiri sendirian seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun segera memutar arah motornya mengahampiri Hani.

Setelah sampai di depan Hani, Sehun membuka helmnya, menata rambut yang acak-acakan dan menyapa luhan.

"Luhani?"

* * *

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Hani segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan keluar dari kelas. Ia ingin segera pulang. Bukan karna apa-apa, hanya saja cuaca hari ini sangatlah panas membuat Hani ingin sampai ke rumah dan menghidupkan ac.

Hani sudah daritadi memberitahu Amber bahwa dia sudah pulang tapi sampai sekarang Amber belum juga datang untuk menjemputnya. Hani sengaja tidak menelfon Amber karena dia tau Amber sangat tidak suka bila ada yang membuat dia tergesa-gesa.

 _"Amber siaaaaaaal. Apa dia nggak tau sekarang matahari lagi nggak ramah-ramahnya. Pokoknya aku harus segera hafal jalan dari rumah ke sekolah ini"_ gerutu Hani dalam hati

"Luhani?

Hani yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya melihat sambil berpikir dimana dia pernah melihat wajah ini. Seperti tidak asing lagi baginya. Tapi dimana...

"Luhani kan? Masih inget aku kan? Temen sekalasmu. Oiya kita belum kenalan ya tadi. Aku Sehun" sambil memberikan tangannya kedepan layaknya orang yang baru berkenalan.

Akhirnya hani sadar dan segera menjabat tangan Sehun. Hani ingat dia adalah teman sekalasnya yang menurutnya memiliki wajah yang menarik. Pantas saja Hani ingat pernah melihatnya, padahal dia adalah orang yang susah sekali mengahafal wajah orang jika hanya melihat satu kali. Tapi dengan sehun...

"Kamu ngapain lu disini? Nggak pulang?" Tanya sehun.

" _Lu?_ " Pikir hani dalam hati. Baru kali ini ada teman atau bisa dikatakan orang yang baru dikenal memanggilnya dengan sapaan "lu". Biasanya teman-teman Hani akan otomatis memanggil dengan sapaan "han", hanya keluarganya yang memanggilnya dengan sapaan "lu".

"Oh iya ini lagi nungguin kakakku, kan aku nggak tau jalanan dari sini ke rumah jadi ya nunggu dijemput dulu buat sementara" jawab Hani cepat.

"Hmm, mau bareng nggak? Naik motorku. Lagian ini panas banget kalo mau nunggu disini terus bisa gosong haha mending cepet-cepet sampai di rumah"

"Nggak usah lah, mungkin bentar lagi kakakku juga nyampek kok. Duluan aja hehe"

Meskipun Hani menolak, Sehun tetap menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Hani pulang ke rumah dengan alasan cuaca sangat panas menyengat. Akhirnya dengan rasa sungkan Hani mau diantar sehun. Sehun segera naik ke atas motor dan memakai helm setelah itu disusul oleh Hani. Sebelum menancap gas, Hani memberi tau alamat rumahnya kepada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 10 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Hani. Mereka berdua terlihat kusut karna terkena paparan sinar matahari yang menyengat. Hani turun dari motor dan merapikan rambutnya yang terkena angin.

"Hun mau mampir dulu nggak? Minum minum apa dulu gitu biar seger"

"Hmmmm boleh deh"

* * *

"Hun mau mampir dulu nggak? Minum minum apa dulu gitu biar seger"

"Hmmmm boleh deh"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun menerima tawaran Hani untuk mampir sebentar di rumah Hani untuk sekedar minum. Sehun memarkir motornya di garasi milik Hani dan mengikuti masuk ke dalam rumah.

Rumah Hani terlihat mewah dari luar tetapi hangat bila dilihat dari dalam. Hani mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di ruang tamu sambil menunggu Hani mengambilkan minum untuk Sehun. Sehun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Hani menunggu di ruang tamu sambil melihat lihat. Banyak foto foto keluarga Hani, foto laki-laki dan wanita yang pasti itu adalah foto orang tua Hani, foto Hani seorang diri, foto seorang wanita, dan foto Hani dengan wanita itu.

"Aduu luuuuuuu, maafin ya. Kakak kelupaan mau jemput kamu hehe maafin ya lu maafin kakak. Tumben kamu buat minum dua? Buat kakak itu yang satu?" terdengar suara wanita dari dalam.

"Bukan lah, udah ngelupain adiknya sekarang berharap dibikinin minum?" lalu terdengar suara Hani.

Nggak lama kemudian hani muncul di ruang tanu dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat umurnya lebih tua dari pada hani. Sekilas mereka mirip, namun kuliat hani lebih cerah dibanding wanita disampingnya. Hani juga lebih tinggi dari pada wanita disampingnya itu.

"Loh ada tamu lu? Kok nggak bilang?" wanita itu memulai pembicaraan

"Yee ngapain bilang bilang sama kakak? Oiya kenalin ini kakakku, Amber. Terus ini temen sekalasku kak, namanya Sehun"jelas Hani sambil menunjuk Amber dan Sehun bergantian. Lalu Amber dan Sehun pun berjabat tangan sebagai simbol perkenalan.

"Yaudah kakak ke dalem dulu lah, nggak mau ganggu lulu sama temen barunya hehe"goda Amber sambil berlari menjauh dari ruang tamu

Setelah minum minuman yang sudah diberikan Hani, Sehun pamit pulang karna hari udah sore. Sehun nggak tau kenapa tapi rasanya menyenangkan bisa ngobrol bareng Hani walaupun mereka baru saja kenal.

Hani mengantar Sehun mengambil motornya di garasi, Hani sempat bertanya kepada Sehun...

"Oiya, kok kamu manggil aku pake "lu" sih? Padahal temen temen aku manggil aku pake "hani" loh"

"Lah emang kenapa? Nggak boleh ya? Yaa lucu aja manggil kamu pake lulu hehe"

Tanpa disadari pipi hani mulai merona merah karena malu. Melihat hal ini Sehun terus terusan menggoda hani dengan memanggil manggil nama "lulu", lalu mereka pun tertawa bersama hingga lupa kalau Sehun berniat mau pulang.

*malam hari di kamar hani*

"Luuuuuuu, tadi itu siapaaaaa?" Teriak Amber sambil menerobos masuk ke kamar hani.

"Yang mana kak? Sehun? Ya dia temen sekelas aku. Tadi tuh gara gara kakak nggak jemput akhirnya dia nawarin buat nganter aku pulang" jelas Hani.

"Oh gitu. Ganteng ya lu si Sehun. Dia udah punya pacar belom? Kakak mau dong dikenalin sama dia. Kenalin yaaa, sekaligus comblangin juga"

"Kak kan dia lebih muda dari kakak. Mau sama brondong?"

"Lu sekarang tuh umur nggak jadi patokan buat pacaran juga kaliii. Yang penting itu hati dan cintanya. Kakak kayaknya udah jatuh cinta pandangan pertama deh sama dia. Dari tadi kakak senyum senyum sendiri mikirin Sehun"ucap Amber sambil pergi dari kamar Hani.

Aneh. Mendengar Amber membicarakan perasaannya pada Sehun membuat perasaan Hani menjadi gelisah. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

 _"Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hatiku rasanya seperti gatal?"_ Pikir Hani dalam hati.

Hani segera membereskan buku buku yang bergeletak diatas tempat tidur. Dia sudah nggak mood belajar lagi. Mengambil _headphone_ , menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepala sambil larut dalam pikiran di otaknya tentang perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini lalu tertidur.

Tangannya terasa sangat dingin. Tubuhnya menggigil. Bibir yang pucat.

"Sehun kamu kenapa?" Tanya Hani lirih.

"Aku kedinginan lu. Rasanya tubuhku beku. Mendekatlah kemari...aku...aku...dingin..."jawab Sehun dengan menggigil.

Hani segera mendekat ke arah Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang dia memeluk Sehun. Mendekap dia sekencang mungkin tanpa memperbolehkan udara dingin masuk ke dalam. Hani merasakan nafas dan detak jantung sehun. Berirama sangat indah. Dan tanpa terasa ada air mata yang membasahi dada hani. Hani semakin merekatkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Kamu nggak akan pergi kan lu? Kamu akan terus memelukku seperti ini kan?"

"Ush...ush...kamu tau aku akan disini terus sama kamu kan? Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak akan terjadi. Mangerti?"

Mendengar ucapan Hani barusan Sehun merasa lebih baik. Hani sedikit melomggarkan pelukan dan Sehun perlahan duduk dan memandangi Hani. Sehun menatap mata Hani dalam dalam seakan membaca apa isi hati Hani, lalu Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sangat tulus kepada Hani.

Perlahan sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hani. Seperti ada suatu perasaan yang menarik Sehun. Hani hanya bisa diam dan memejamkan mata tanda pasrah. Saat bibir mereka akan bersatu...

"May I?..."tanya Sehun.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hani, bibir merekapun bertemu. Bibir mungil Hani beradu dengan bibir seksi milik Sehun. Ciuman yang dalam dan hangat. Bukan ciuman bernafsu melainkan ciuman yang didasari rasa cinta. Lengguhan lengguhan kecil keluar dari mulut Hani saat lidah Sehun berhasil memasuki mulut Hani dan bermain di sana.

Entah sejak kapan posisi mereka berubah, Hani sudah terbaring dan Sehun menindihnya. Kancing kemeja Sehun sudah terbuka, hani tanpa sadar melakukannya. Hani memainkan nipple Sehun sedangkan Sehun masih saja sibuk dengan bibir mungil milik Hani. Ciuman Sehun beralih pada leher putih nan mukus milik hani. Sehun mengecupnya berkali-kali hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Desahan-desahan nikmat kembali keluar dari mulut Hani. Sehun membiarkan hani terus memainkan nipplenya. Sehun beralih lagi, mengulum daun telinga hani berkali kali membuat Hani geli. Tangan Hani mencengkeram bahu Sehun saat Sehun kembali melumat bibir Hani. Ciuman mereka terulang berkali-kali hingga akhirnya Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

 _Kriiiiiing...krrriiiingggggg..._

Alarm milik Hani berbunyi. Hani tersentak dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat sekeliling namun tidak ada Sehun di hadapannya.

"Astagaaaaa. Tadi itu mimpi? Mimpi Sehun?" Ucap Hani sambil mengacak acak rambutnya. Hani segera beranjak dari tempat tidur meuju kamar mandi dan bersiap siap pergi ke sekolah. Tapi masih saja Hani harus diantar jemput oleh Amber karena Hani belum sepenuhnya hafal jalanan kota ini.

*sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah*

"Lu, jangan lupa kenalin ya kakak sama Sehun"perintah Amber.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Amber, Hani turun dari mobil dan mempercepat langkah kakinya masuk ke dalam sekokah. Dia tidak ingin mendengar Amber menyebut nama Sehun lagi dihadapannya.

* * *

Sehun yang ternyata tepat di belakang mobil Hani ketika sampai di depan gerbang melihat Hani turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan tergesa gesa. Sehun segera ingin menyusul Hani ketika suara wanita memanggil namanya.

"Sehun!"

Sehun berbalik dan melihat Amber bediri di depan mobil sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Mau tidak mau Sehun membalas senyuman Amber dan tak lama kemudian Amber menghampiri Sehun.

"Benar kamu sehun temannya lulu kan?"

"Ya benar hehe" jawab Sehun singkat. Setelah itu Sehun langsung memjnta izin untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan alasan ada tugas yang belum ia selesaikan. Dengan berat hati Amber mempersilahkan Sehun masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Sehun berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah karena ingin menyusul Hani, tapi ternyata Hani sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin mengajak Hani mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju kelas. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa, tidak ada yang spesial. Murid murid tetap saja mengantuk saat pelajaran. Selama di kelas Sehun dan Hani juga tidak terlihat mengobrol satu sama lain. Padahal Sehun ingin sekali bercanda dengan Hani seperti yang mereka lakukan kemarin.

Sampai saat bel pulang sekolah. Sehun menghampiri Hani.

"Lu, pulang bareng aku ya? Mau ice cream nggak?" Ajak Sehun.

"Tapi Amber udah janji mau jemput aku nih. Gimana ya hehe"

"Udah biarin aja, nanti sampai rumah aku yang jelasin ke Amber. Ya?"

Dengan senang hati Hani menerima tawaran Sehun. Mereka berjalan berdua ke tempat dimana motor Sehun di parkir. Mereka tidak menghiraukan banyak pasang mata yang melihat kedekatan mereka dan omongan omongan pelan yang sedang membicarakan mereka.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Sehun langsung memacu motornya menuju taman kota. Di tengah perjalanan Hani perlahan melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Sehun. Sehun hanya diam menikmati ini semua.

Dengan rasa takut, Hani perlahan melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Sehun. Dia menunggu reapon apa yang diberikan Sehun tapi ternyata Sehun hanya diam. Hani lega. Hani tersenyum puas. Belum berhenti di situ. Hani mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu sehun, dan sesekali mencium bahu sehun dari belakang. Bau harum tubuh Sehun tercium membuat Hani tidak ingin melepaskan Sehun.

Hani teringat akan mimpinya semalam. Lalu tersenyum.

"Mimpi yang aneh" tanpa sadar Hani berbicara sendiri.

"Kenapa lu? Mimpi apa?"

"Eh nggak hehe, bukan apa apa kok. Kapan sampainya kita ke taman? Aku ingin sekali makan ice cream"

"Hmmmm nah ini kita sampai"

Sehun memarkir motornya dan mengajak hani masuk kedalam taman. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun menggandeng tangan Hani dan terseyum manis. Hani hanya diam dan menerima gandengan tangan Sehun.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri taman sambil bercanda. Mereka membicarakan apa saja. Mulai dari alasan Hani pindah sekolah, bagaimana keluarga Hani, bagaimana tentang Hani dengan Amber yang tidak pernah akur, dan masih banyak lagi. Tentu saja Hani bercerita sambil sesekali memakan ice cream pemberian Sehun.

"Lu kamu lucu sekali. Haha ada sesuatu di bibirmu" dan Sehun mengelap bibir Hani yang terkena cemotan ice cream dengan jari tangan Sehun perlahan, seakan Sehun menikmati memegang bibir Hani.

Tidak terasa hari sudah gelap. Taman ini sangat sepi bila di malam hari, namun sangat indah. Jalan jalan disinari lampu kuning dan suara aor mancur membuat susana menjadi sangat romantis. Sehun dan Hani masih berada di sana. Hani tidak ingin pulang, ia menyukai suasana hening seperti ini.

"Lu, tadi di motor kamu bilang apa?" Sehun membuka pembicraan

Hani sontak kaget dan sedikit terbatuk.

 _"Apa aku ceritakan saja ke_ _S_ _ehun tentang mimpiku semalam? Ah baiklah"_ pikit Hani dalam hati.

"Lulu?"

"Eh ya. Baik aku akan bercerita. Tapi kamu harus berjanji tidak akan tertawa. Setuju?

Sehun hanya menganggung mengiyakan.

"Kemarin aku bermimpi. Aku...aku bermimpi tantang kamu dan aku. Hmmm kita...wah kenapa susah sekali mengatakannya hehe. Di dalam mimpiku kamu kedinginan lalu aku memelukmu dan...dan kita berciuman"

Sehun terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum. Sehun memandangi mata hani dan perlahan memegang tangan Hani.

"Lu mungkin ini terdengar sangat mendadak. Tapi asal kamu tau, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengantar wanita pulang kerumah, bahkan teman yang sudah aku kenal sejak lama. Tapi entah kenapa mulai pertama kali melihatmu aku ingin melindungimu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kamu sangat cantik lu, kamu lucu. Jadi bisakah kita mencoba suatu hubungan? Hubungan yang lebih dari teman"

Hani terdiam sambil menutup mulutnya. Jelas Hani kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. Dia tidak menyangka seorang Sehun bisa langaung terpesona olehnya. Seperti yang Sehun lakukan saat berjanji tidak akan tertawa mendengar cerita Hani tadi, hani hanya mengangguk. Lagi lagi Sehun tersenyum. Memamerkan senyum manisnya itu.

Persis seperti apa yang ada di mimpi Hani, Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya dan menarik Hani mendekat. Bibir mereka bertemu. Kecupan demi kecupan mereka lakukan. Hani melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sehun. Sehun mulai bermain main nakal dengan lidah Hani, begitu juga dengan sebaliknya. Mulai dari posisi awal duduk kini mereka berdua berdiri dan berjalan ke sebelah tembok yang tertutup daun daun yang lebat, tidak seorangpun bisa melihat apa yang yerjadi di sebelah tembok itu karena memang tidak ada lampu yang menerangi tempat itu. mereka berjalan dengan mulut masih bertautan satu sama lain. Sesekali kepala Sehun terbentur tembok, lalu mereka tertawa.

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Hani di sela sela ciumannya.

"Ti...dak" jawab Sehun terbata bata karna masih terhalang lidah Hani di dalam mulutnya.

Tidak hanya sampi disitu, mereka merubah posisi dari berdiri menjadi duduk lagi. Sekali lagi mereka merubah posisi dengan mulut masih bertautan satu sama lain. Perlahan tangan Sehun mulai meraba kaki Hani, lalu naik hingga ke bagian vital milik hani. Karna terhalang oleh celana pendek yang digunakan hani, Sehun mencari jalan lain agar jari jari tangannya bisa masuk ke dalam vagina Hani. Setelah menemukan jalan, jari tengah Sehun segera masuk ke dalam vagina Hani.

"Aw" teriakan Hani lirih

"Apakah sa...kit?"

"E...hmm..."

Sehun lalu menarik jarinya keluar karna sepertinya Hani merasa sakit. Sehun mengelap jari tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk masuk ke dalam vagina hani. Perlahan Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Hani. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, sehun memberikan kecupan di dahi Hani. Hani membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

"Maafkan aku lu jika tadi kamu merasa sakit"

"Tidak. Tidak masalah hehe"

Karena hari susah terlalu larut, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Hani tidak mau seisi rumah khawatir karena Hani tak kunjung pulang.

Sehun memacu motornya perlahan sehingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan angin malam. Hani melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sehun dan Sehun menggenggam jari jari Hani.

"Ada sesuatu yang mau aku katakan"Hani membuka pembicaraan

"Katakan saja lu"

"Ini soal amber"

"Amber? Kakakmu bukan? Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Dia...hmmm dia sama sepertiku. Dia...dia menyukaimu" lalu hani melepaskan tangannya dari perut sehun.

 _ **(akhirnya kak re chapter1 selesai :') gak tau gimana menurut kak re, tapi semoga aja suka...hehe)**_

 _ **(sampai bertemu di chapter2. jangan bosen bacanya hehe)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :

-Oh Sehun as oh sehun

-Luhan as luhani (biasa dipanggil hani atau lulu)

-Amber as kakak hani

-Park Chanyeol as park chanyeol (sahabat sehun)

 **Chapter 2**

 _"Dia...hmmm dia sama sepertiku. Dia...dia menyukaimu"_

Seketika aku mengehentikan laju motorku mendengar apa yang baru saja Hani katakan. Hani melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari perutku. aku melepaskan helem dan menoleh kebelakang memandangi wajahnya yang sekarang menunduk.

"Amber? Menyukaiku? aku tidak kaget haha apa kamu tidak sadar betapa gantengnya aku ini?"

Hani mengangkat kepala dan mencubit pinggangku.

"Sehun...aku tidak sedang bercanda"

"apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Perlahan aku memegang dan mengelus pipinya mulusnya. Aku sedikit mengangkat badanku untuk meraih dan memberi kecupan di dahinya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa memerebutkan kamu dengan kakakku sendiri? Aku...walaupun aku sering sekali beradu mulut dengan Amber, ta..."

Sebelum Hani menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku menutup mulutnya dengan mulutku. Aku hanya menempelkan mulutku disan, tidak berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin dia diam dan tidak berbicara aneh-aneh lagi.

Setelah lama berdiam seperti ini, aku merasakan lidah Hani menjilat bibirku pertanda ia ingin memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku.

" _dengan senang hati Lu..."_ pikirku dalam hati.

Aku dan Hani segera turun dari atas motor dan melanjutkan ciuman yang sempat tertunda. Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan menarik kepala Hani mendekat. Segera ku sambar bibir mungil Hani dan menikmati setiap inci bibirnya. Refleks tangan Hani meremas-remas rambutku sambil sesekali menjambaknya.

Karena pikiranku saat ini sudah terselimuti dengan nafsu yang sedang membara, aku mengangkat Hani ke atas motor dan meremas pantatnya. Kemudian aku membuka selangkangannya sehingga kakinya terbuka ke arahku. Aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Begitu pula dengan hani, kupikir. Tanpa disuruh dia membuka kancing bajunya dan kaitan bra-nya. Tanganku dengan lihai meraba perut hani dan naik sampi ke payudaranya. Meremasnya perlahan.

"sehun...ge..lii" ucap hani lirih dan memegangi tanganku.

Aku tak menghiraukan apa yang ia katakan dan terus meremas payudaranya. Nampaknya Hani tak ingin dia sendiri yang terjamah. Hani perlahan memegang pahaku lalu naik ke atas tepat di kancing celanaku lalu membukanya. Dia memasukkan tangannya dan meraba-raba mencari sesuatu.

"Lu...kurang ke..kanan hmpft"

* * *

Walaupun malam ini angin berhembus sangat dingin tetapi aku dan Sehun merasa sangat panas di dalam. Aku mengakui bahwa untuk urusan seperti ini aku tidak terlalu ahli, tapi berbeda dengan sehun. Tangannya sangat lihai merabai tubuhku dan meremas payudaraku seperti sekarang ini. Meskipun aku sudah memegangi tangannya, namun tangannya masih bisa melarikan diri dan kembali meremas payudaraku.

Tentu aku tidak mau kalah dengan Sehun. Dengan mata tertutup aku meraba pahanya naik lalu melepas kancing celananya. Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam celannya dan mencari juniornya.

"Lu...kurang ke..kanan hmpft" ucap Sehun di sela-sela tautan bibir kami.

Segera kuikuti arahan dari Sehun dan menemukan junior miliknya. Sebelum aku sempat memainkan junior miliknya, Sehun melepaskan ciuman kita dan menarik tanganku keluar dari dalam celananya. Dia mengelap bibirnya dan bibirku secara bergantian dengan jarinya. Lalu ia mengkancingkan celananya yang tadi aku buka.

"ah kamu benar-benar tidak adil. Aku baru saja mau mulai" ucapku sambil mendekatkan bibirku kepada Sehun. Sebelum aku sampai mecium bibirnya, Sehun terlebih dulu mencium keningku.

"lebih baik kita pulang sekarang Lu. Kamu tidak sadar kan sekarang sudah pukul berapa?"

Aku langsung melihat pergelangan tanganku. Benar, ini sudah terlalu larut. Mana ada pelajar yang tengah malam ini masih berkeliaran di jalanan, terlebih lagi kita masih menggenakan seragam.

"hmm baiklah. Tapi lain kali kamu nggak akan aku lepaskan. Mengerti?" ucapku mengancam. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan naik ke atas motor.

"Jangan senyum seperti itu Hun"

"Kenapa Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya.

"sekali lagi kamu senyum seperti itu aku tidak akan melepaskan bibirmu"

Sehun tertawa lalu memacu motornya menuju rumahku dengan sangat kencang.

*sampai di rumah*

"Lu darimana saja? Nggak tau sekarang jam berapa?" selidik Amber ketika aku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ya ya ya aku tau. Maaf. Aku capek kak mau langsung ke kamar ya" tanpa menunggu Amber membalas omonganku, aku segera masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

Sampai di kamara aku langsung meletakkan tasku entah dimana, melepaskan seragam dan melemparnya sembarangan. Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung tidur karna aku sangat lelah, namun tubuhku sudah lengket bekas keringat mulai pagi hari tadi. Terpaksa sambil menyeret langkahku aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah keluar dari mandi aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur yang sangat nyaman ini. Aku hampir terlelap ketika suara getar hp yang sangat menggangu itu tiba-tiba terdengar.

 _Drrtt...drrttt_

Dengan sangat amat malas dengan mata tertutup aku mencoba mencari _handphone_ ku di sekitar tempat tidur tapi nihil. Aku tidak menemukannya. Terpaksa aku membuka mataku dan mencarinya di dalam tas. Ketika aku menemukan barang kecil ini aku melihat layarnya dan senyumku mengembang.

 **From: Oh Sehun**

 **Terimakasih untuk hari ini ya Lu. Aku menyayangimu!**

Belum sempat aku membalas pesan yang dikirim Sehun, aku merasakan _handphone_ ku bergetar. Sehun. Begtu yang tertulis di layar _handphone_ ku. Segera aku mengangkat panggilan dari Sehun.

"Kenapa lama sekali membalasnya?" ucapnya mengagetkanku.

"astaga...kamu bikin aku kaget. Sabar sayang hehe nafsu banget padahal ini cuma sms"

"yaudah lanjut di telephon aja. Yang tadi sms nggak usah di balas. Oke?"

"oke. Tunggu...aku balas apa yang kamu sms tadi. Dengan senang hati Oh Sehun. Aku lebih lebih menyayangimu!"

Terdengar suara Sehun tertawa di seberang sana.

"kenapa ketawa?"

"haha kamu lucu Lu. Ah aku jadi makin sayang. Eh ya, sebelum tidur mandi dulu sana. Pasti badan lengket semua"

"yee sebelum kamu suruh juga aku udah mandi"

"yaaah udah mandi ya berarti?"

"udah lah, kenapa emangnya?"

"yaaaa...kalo belum mandi...bisa mandi bareng hehehe"

"sehuuuuuuun!"

Semua lelah dan kantuk yang tadi menyerang kini telah aku lupakan. Aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Sehun. Aku sadar kita bahkan baru saja kemaren bertemu dan berkenalan. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa menolak pesona Sehun. Setiap bagian dari tubuhnya sangtalah menarik. Berada didekatnya sangatlah nyaman. Seakan dia memiliki aura yang membuatku ingin terus menatapnya dan ingin terus menyentuhnya.

*keesokan harinya di sekolah*

"halo selamat pagi Lu..." sapa Sehun ketika aku masuk ke dalam kelas.

"oh hai selamat pagi hehe" balasku sambil memasang senyum termanisku.

Sehun mengikutiku menuju ke tempat duduk memastikan aku sampai di sana dengan selamat. Dia menarik bangkuku memersilahkan aku untuk duduk. setelah aku duduk di bangkuku, diapun duduk di bangku depanku menghadap kebelakang –ke arahku-. Sambil bertopang dagu Sehun memandangiku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa di wajahku ada yang aneh? Kenapa memandangi aku terus daritadi?"

"haha tidak Lu. Hanya saja kamu terlalu cantik"

Dengan cepat aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku yakin sekarang ini mukaku pasti merona kemerahan karena malu. Sehun selalu membuatku menjadi salah tingkah.

* * *

Kini memandangi Hani adalah hoby baruku. Melihat mata rusanya yang indah, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang mungil namun menggoda itu. ya, bibirnya adalah salah satu bagian yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya. Hanya dengan memandang bibirnya sekilas, aku merasakan gairah yang membeludak. Bila saja ini bukan di kelas pasti aku sudah menjilat bibir mungil itu.

Aku juga menyukai saat Hani sedang salah tingkah seperti ini. Dia akan langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan saat aku memandanginya terus menerus.

Sungguh sungguh sungguh aku sudah tidak tahan.

Tanpa sadar aku mencondongkan tubuhku hendak mencium Hani. Aksiku ini pasti akan berhasil jika tiba-tiba sesorang tidak memanggil namaku...

"oy... Oh Sehun! Sedang apa kau?"

" _dasar Park Chanyeol sialan..."_ runtukku dalam hati.

* * *

"Sehun, aku tau pasti ada sesuatu yang nggak kau ceritakan kepadaku"

Aku tersedak oleh roti lapis yang sekarang ini sedang kumakan ketika Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Sungguh, aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa dari Chanyeol. Memang aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya tentang kedekatanku dengan Hani.

"kau tau kan, aku selalu bisa menjaga rahasia. Bukankah kita selalu berbagi cerita tentang apa saja? Apa yang sekarang ini berbeda?"

"haha oh ayolah yeol. Kau lebih mirip seperti pacarku bila bicara seperti itu"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam menungguku bercerita.

"baiklah baiklah. Jadi begini...aku...aku saat ini...sedang...aku saat ini sedang menahan kentut hahaha" ucapku sambil berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"yaaaak! Sehun awas kau!" teriak Chanyeol asmbil mengejarku dan mengapit kepalaku dengan lengannya saat dia sudah berjalan di sebelahku.

* * *

Kini Amber tak pernah telat menjemputku di sekolah. Walaupun dia beralasan bahwa tak mau aku menunggu, tapi aku tau sebenarnya dia ingin sekali bertemu Sehun saat menjemputku di sekolah.

Mungkin sikapku ini memang bisa dikatakan sedikit egois karena aku akan langsung masuk ke mobil ketika keluar gerbang dan langsung meminta Amber untuk memacu mobil pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak mau Amber bertemu dengan Sehun di sekolah. Sampai di rumah aku akan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku dan mengunci pintu. Jika Amber bertanya perihal Sehun, aku hanya menjawab "aku tidak begitu mengenal Sehun, jadi aku tidak tau bagaimana kabarnya selama ini" dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Amber.

Aku merasa ada yang mengganjal dihatiku ketika Amber terus-terusan memanggil nama Sehun. Namun, di sisi lain aku juga merasa bersalah karena aku terus-terusan membohongi Amber tentang hubunganku dengan Sehun.

"Apa aku harus bercerita pada Amber tentang hubungan kita?" tanyaku saat aku menelepon Sehun. Dan aku hanya bisa mngobrol dengan Sehun di telephon pada tengah malam. Saat semua orang di rumahku sudah tidur.

"itu terserah padamu Lu. Tapi kuharap kamu dan Amber tidak bertengkar hanya karena masalah ini"

"hmmm mungkin aku akan memberitahu Amber nanti di saat yang tepat. Saat dia tidak menanyakanmu lagi, yang artinya mungkin saat itu dia sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi"

Aku berharap saat itu akan datang. Saat Amber tidak lagi menyebut nama Sehun terus-terusan. Saat Amber sudah tidak lagi menyukai Sehun.

* * *

Hari ini hari Minggu. Hari yang tidak lagi menyenangkan, melainkan melelahkan karena aku harus terus menghindari Amber.

" _ya tuhan...siapa saja tolong culik aku dari rumah ini sehari ini saja"_ pintaku dalam hati. Sesaat setelah itu _handphone_ ku bergetar tanda sms masuk.

 _Drrt...drrrtt..._

Wajahku berbinar-binar melihat siapa pengirim sms tersebut. Orang yang sangat aku tunguu-tunggu. Sehun.

 **From: Oh sehun**

 **Hai love! Kamu harus ikut denganku ke suatu tempat. Aku menjemputmu sekarang. Bersiap siaplah.**

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mencuci mukaku dan mematut diriku di cermin dengan memilih baju-baju yang ada di dalam lemari. Setelah merasa pas dengan dress warna cream cerah selutut dan _flatshoes_ hitam kesukaanku, aku keluar dari kamar dan memastikan Amber tidak melihatku keluar dari rumah. Setelah merasa aman, aku berlari dan menunggu Sehun datang di depan gerbang. Hehe.

*saat di perjalanan*

"Sehun sebenarnya kita akan kemana? Pantatku sudah mulai capek duduk di atas motor daritadi"

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Sehun membawaku dengan motornya ini. Entah kemana Sehun akan membawaku pergi. Bila aku bertanya kemana kita akan pergi, Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhku untuk diam dan duduk sabar menunggu.

"hmmm nah sampai lah kita"

Sehun menghentikan motornya di depan bangunan yang mirip seperti rumah. Bangungan ini hanya berdiri sendiri, tidak ada bangunan lain selain bangunan ini.

Sehun menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku masuk ke dalam bangunan ini. Ah sebut saja ini rumah.

Aku begitu terpesona dengan apa ada di depan mataku saat ini. Saat ini aku berada di ketinggian, melihat kota yang aku dan Sehun tinggali. Gedung menjulang dan atap-atap pohon yang berwarna-warni di bawah sana. Sangat indah. Belum pernah aku melihat pemandangan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sehun...ini indah sekali"

* * *

Aku sengaja membawa Hani ke tempat ini. Bangunan atau rumah ini adalah milik keluargaku, namun jarang sekali keluargaku berkunjung kemari. Hanya ada sesorang wanita paruh baya yang dibayar oleh keluargaku untuk menjaga dan membersihkan rumah ini setiap hari.

Aku yakin Hani akan menyukai tempat ini. Tempat ini begitu sepi dan tenang, udara di sini juga sangat sejuk. Berbeda dengan di kota yang sangat ramai dan juga panas.

"bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sehun...ini indah sekali"

Aku memandangi Hani dari samping. Dia memang wanita yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya bergerak seiring dengan hembusan angin dan membuat leher putih yang mulus itu terbuka, membuat aku bergidik tak kuat menahan nafsu.

Aku mendekat dan memeluk Hani dari belakang. Mencium dan meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Hani memegang tanganku setelah aku merekatkan pelukanku.

"ikat rambutmu Lu" bisikku lirih.

Makin terbuka leher yang putih mulus itu setelah Hani mengikat rambutnya yang semula terurai. Aku kembali menciumi setiap inci leher dan telinga Hani. Setelah itu aku membalikkan badan Hani dan melumat bibirnya lembut.

Aku memainkan lidahnya dengan lidahku di dalam sana. Perlahan aku membuka resleting dress Hani, melepas dan melempar dress itu entah kemana.

Hani mencoba melepaskan tautan bibir kami, namun aku menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Seh..hun nanti a...da orang"

Aku akhirnya melepaskan bibir Hani dan tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"tenang saja Lu, aku sudah meminta ibu penjaga untuk pulang"

"oh baiklah kalau begitu"

"lanjut?"

Melihat Hani hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaanku, aku langsung menggendong Hani menuju sebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti kamar, lengkap dengan tempat tidur dan beberapa lemari. Aku menjatuhkannya di tempat tidur, melepaskan kaos yang aku pakai dan kembali melumat bibir Hani dengan kasar.

Hani mengalungkan lengannya ke leherku dan sesekali meremas rambutku. Hanya terdengar desahan-desahan kecil yang mengisi keheningan.

Seperti biasa tanganku dengan lihai merabai tubuh hani dan memainkan nipple miliknya. Aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan mendorong Hani hingga ia terbaring dangan payudara menjulang ke atas.

Aku melepaskan celana dalam Hani dan memintanya untuk mengangkang. Aku menciumi dan menjilati selangkangannya dan berakhir pada lubang itu, mencoba memasukkan lidahku ke dalam sana dan meninggalkan air liurku di sana.

"ish...Hun...akh..." Hani menggeliat dan menjambak rambutku ketika mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

Aku menindih tubuh Hani dan kembali melumat bibirnya, menyatukan air liurku dengan milik Hani. Tanganku masih meraba-raba tubuh Hani. Ketika sampai di lubang itu, dengan cepat aku memasukkan jariku maju mundur di dalam sana.

Rasanya celanaku sudah sesak karena juniorku yang sudah mengeras dari tadi. Aku sudah tak kuat menahan hasrat yang membara ini. Aku berdiri dan melepaskan celana beserta celana dalamku dengan cepat. Wajah Hani langsung memerah melihat tubuh bagian bawahku tidak terbalut sehelai benangpun. Ia merangkupkan tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Aku kembali melekatkan bibirku dengan bibir Hani. Menerobos masuk dan mengaitkan lidahku dengan lidahnya. Sungguh, aku sudah tidak tahan ingin menyatukan tubuhku kedalan tubuh Hani. Namun aku meggagalkan niatku dan melepas tautan bibir ini.

"kenapa?" tanya Hani sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah akan air liur kita berdua.

"Hani, ini tidak benar. Kau tau aku memang sangat menginginkannya. Aku juga tau kaupun demikian. Tapi aku tidak mau merampas keperawananmu sebelum kita resmi menikah nanti"

Aku melihat mata Hani berkaca-kaca dan mendekat untuk memelukku. Aku mendengar dia terisak pelan.

"terima kasih Hun"

" _your welcome baby"_

* * *

Begitu aku masuk ke dalam rumah, Amber dengan tangan yang tertekuk di depan perutnya metatapku dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan menakutkan.

"dari mana saja Lu?"

"err...em...jalan-jalan sebentar kok. Suntuk di rumah"

"sendirian?" selidik Amber seperti tahu ada yang ku sembunyikan

"ya.. ya sendiri. Dengan siapa lagi? Di lingkungan ini aku tidak punya teman kan?" tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan Amber, Hani melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika...

"aku tau kau pergi bersama Sehun"

"tidak kak. Kumohon percayalah"

"hmm kuharap memang tidak. Kau tau kan aku telah menyukai Sehun?"

"ya" jawab Hani lirih. _Ya! Aku tau kau menyukai Sehun! Begitu pula denganku kak!_

" _good girl my_ Luhani!" puji Amber sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hani kemudian pergi.

Dengan langakh gontai Hani masuk ke dalam kamar, mengunci pintu dan duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya. Ia tak mampu lagi membendung air mata dan akhirnya membiarkan mereka tumpah.

 _Sampai kapan ini semua terjadi? Sampai kapan aku harus menyembunyikan ini semua dari Amber? Apa aku harus merelakan Sehun untuk Amber? Aaaaaaa!_

* * *

Hari sudah pagi, namun Hani masih enggan membuka matanya. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan kedua matanya bengkak karna menangis semalaman memikirkan Amber dan Sehun. Ia memutuskan mungkin untuk hari ini tidak akan masuk sekolah, yang artinya ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia ingin benar-benar berfikir dan menenangkan diri.

 _tok...tok..._

"Lu...kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?" suara Amber di balik pintu kamar Hani.

"tidak. Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku ingin istirahat di rumah hari ini"

"kau sakit? Apa perlu kta pergi ke dokter?"

"tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku hanya butuh tidur"

"kau yaikin? Baiklah. Panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu"

"..."Tidak ada jawaban dari Hani

"Lu? Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Amber khawatir

"Amber pergilah. Aku benar-benar ingin tidur" jawab Hani sedikit membentak.

Setelah tidak ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Amber, Hani membenamkan dirinya di balik selimut dan kembali menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 _Lihatlah Amber terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkanku._

 _Dia sangat menyayangiku._

 _Adik macam aku yang tega merebut orang yang dia sukai._

 _Mungkin aku memang harus mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sehun._

 _Aku akan merelakan Sehun untuk Amber. Titik._

* * *

Hari ini Hani tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit. Sakit? Sakit apa dia? Kemarin dia terlihat baik-baik saja saat keluar bersamaku. Mulai jam pelajaran pertama aku sudah mengiriminya sms dan sesekali mencoba menelfonnya tapi tak ada balasan.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung aku juga tak henti hentnya menatap bangku Hani yang kosong. Membayangkan dia sedang duduk di sana. ahh! Hanya dengan membayangkan Hani saja yang di bawah sana sudah mengeras. Dasar mesum!

"apa kau melihat sesuatu di bangku Hani? daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Dan lihat ada tenda dibalik celanamu sekarang" ledek Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sial! Jadi kau memerhatikan milikku ya daritadi?" ledekku tak mau kalah.

"Hani sakit apa?"

Aku hanya menaikkan kedua bahuku, tanda aku tak mengerti. "Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Tak usah berpura-pura. Aku mengerti pasti ada sesuatu diantara kau dan Hani"

"Sok tau!" kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan di sela-sela pelajaran ini. Sungguh aku ingin sekolah hari ini cepat selesai. Aku ingin segera pergi mengunjungi Hani.

 _Lu...kumohon jangan sakit._

* * *

 **-Amber POV-**

 _Tingtong...tingtong..._

Suara bel pintu mengagetkan Amber yang sedang terlelap di sofa ruang tengah.

"Siapa sih yang datang siang bolong begini?" gerutu Amber.

Dengan langkah kaki menyeret dan mata yang setengah tertutup Amber membuka pintu. Matanya melebar dan berbinar seketika melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Sehun? sedang apa kau eh...eh mencari siapa?"

"selamat siang kak. Apa benar Hani sakit?" tanya Sehun dengan sopan dan senyumnya yang sialan menawan.

"eh..eh iya. Hani katanya sedang nggak enak badan"

Sehun. Yaampun dia ini terbuat dari apa? Dia sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sangat pas membalut tubuhnya, sedikit keringat dan rambutnya yang seidikit acak-acakan membuat dia terlihat menawan. Oh tidak! Lebih dari menawan.

"kak? boleh saya masuk?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku nggak tahu berapa lama aku memandangi Sehun.

"oh yaa...ya silahkan. Duduklah, aku akan memanggil Lulu" aku membuat suaraku terdengar senormal mungkin dan cepat-cepat menuju kamar Lulu.

* * *

Sebenarnya berdiam diri di kamar seperti sungguh sangat membosankan. Aku hanya duduk dipojok ranjang dan merangkupan telapak tanganku menutupi wajah. Aku ingin menangis tapi air mataku serasa sudah habis tak ada yang mau keluar. Sesekali aku mematut diriku di cermin dan melihat zombi di sana. rambut acak-acakan, hidung berair, mata merah bengkak dan ada lingkaran hitam dibawahnya. Sempurna.

 _Tok..tok..tok_

"Masuk" kataku lirih hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Pasti Amber. Dia sering sekali masuk untuk melihat keadaanku, membawakanku makanan dan bertanya alasanku menangis. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa aku tak apa.

"Lu, ada temanmu yang datang menjenguk"

"Siapa?"

Teman? Siapa temanku yang rela menjengukku ke rumah. Seingatku di kelas aku juga belum terlalu dekat dengan siapapun. Tidak ada yang mengetahui rumahku kecuali...

"Sehun. dia ada di ruang tamu. Kalau kamu nggak mau menemuinya aku akan bilang kalau kamu sedang tidur"

Bagaimana ini? Aku harus menemuinya atau tidak? Aaaaaaa!

Sebelum Amber hendak menutup pintu kamar, aku segera bangkit dan berjalan melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata.

Kedua kakiku seperti ingin menolak untuk berjalan ke ruang tamu menemui Sehun, tapi hatiku berkata lain. Hati ini mendorongku agar tetap melanjutkan langkahku ke ruang tamu

Sedarang di sinilah aku, di ruang tamu, bertemu dengan orang yang sangat nggak ingin aku temui. Sehun masih tak menyadari kedatanganku, dia duduk setengah bersender dan memejamkan mata. Ya Tuhan makhluk macam apa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini? Aku nggak akan pernah mau menggambarkan betapa sialan gantengnya dia saat ini. Hanya aku yang boleh menikmati pemandangan ini. Hanya aku.

"Sehun, mau apa datang kemari?"

Dia membuka mata dan melihat ke arahku. Sedih dan khawatir terlihat dari sorot matanya.

"Lu astaga lihatlah dirimu"

Sehun berjalan ke arahku lalu mengusap pipi dan mataku. Dia mendekat ingin memelukku, namun aku mendorongnya menjauh.

Ya! Aku harus mengakiri ini sekarang juga!

"Sehun kita harus berpisah"

"maksutnya?"

"Aku nggak bisa...kta nggak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini" tak terasa air mataku sudah membasahi pipiku.

"Lu..."

"Aku nggak bisa Hun...Kita harus pisah...aku nggak mau menyakiti Amber...kita harus pi.."

Bibir Sehun menutup bibirku sehingga aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Tangannya memegang rahangku, mengelus pipiku yang basah terkena air mata dengan ibu jarinya.

Dia menarik tengkukku memperdalam ciuman kami. Tanpa sadar aku mengalungkan lenganku dan mengusap rambutnya bagian belakang. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini beralih menjadi kasar dan menuntut.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahku dan meneroboskan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. aku menikmati ciuman ini, seakan semua perasaanku terungkapkan lewat ciuman ini.

 _Pyaar..._

Aku melepaskan ciuman ini ketika mendengar suara benda yang pecah. Aku menoleh dan melihat ke arah datangnya suara.

"A..Amber"

 **TBC**

 **susah banget buat dapet feelnya :')))))))**

 **enjoy!**

 **commentmu akan sangat membantu hehe**


End file.
